Time Of The Season
by KayRich13
Summary: It's amazing how music can set the mood for just about anything.


**Hey guys, so this is my first actual smut fic**. **Huge thank you to Jenna for being my beta! Hope y'all like it :D **

It was early September. A light breeze picked up outside causing orange and red colored leaves to sway from the trees. School had begun a few days prior; Will and Emma sat down at his kitchen table filling out mass amounts of paperwork. They worked diligently in silence in hopes of getting their long Labor Day weekend underway much faster. The only sound that filled the room was Will's ipod.

/

_Over the summer the two of them spent most of their time working to rebuild a strong friendship. Yet, no matter how hard they tried, there were moments where their feelings for one another would slightly float to the surface._

_Then they would find themselves standing there, eyes sparkling back at one another. One day, it just became all too much to bare. They had been spending time together for a few weeks, just enjoying each other's company. They had been joking around about pointless things and Will had begun to tease her and tickle at her sides. _

"_Ahh…Will…stop!" She shrieked. _

"_Never." He growled with a slight smile._

"_Please, I'll do anything!" She said in a fit of giggles._

"_Anything?" He asked with a smirk._

"_Yes anything." She promised him breathing heavily._

_He slowly stopped tickling her and ran his hands down her sides. "Kiss me." He breathed huskily against the shell of her ear._

_She looked up at him, her eyes wide and sparkling. His words rang loudly in her ears, he wanted to kiss her. She felt like she had been waiting to hear those words for so long._

_She circled her arms around his neck slowly, and moved her face closer to his. A tingling shiver ran down her spine as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his breath warm against the skin of her cheek. They stood like that for several minutes, both unsure of what to do, unable to wrap their minds around the fact that this was actually happening. _

_Finally, Emma couldn't take it anymore and pressed her lips gently to Will's in a kiss that was months overdue. His lips were soft against hers; the feeling was nothing short of amazing. She giggled softly as she felt him smiling against her lips._

_From that moment on, things changed, they were back to way they should be._

_/_

They continued working in a calm and peaceful silence. It amazed Emma how simple and easy things were between her and Will. Moments like this were things she cherished the most, being with him was all that mattered to her, even if it was just doing paperwork together.

Emma _neatly_ stacked her finished paperwork into piles, softly singing along to the next song that came up on Will's ipod.

"_It's the time of the season _  
><em>When the love runs high <em>  
><em>In this time, give it to me easy <em>  
><em>And let me try <em>  
><em>With pleasured hands….."<em>

She trailed off in her words as she caught sight of Will's red blushing gaze. His eyes were slightly wide and he was completely taken aback in surprise that she was singing along to a song like that. She smiled and looked at him shyly.

"What?" She asked in a low and coy tone. "It's a good song."

Will opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't seem to find the correct English words to which he could respond with. Instead, he lowered his head trying to hide his flushed face, and tried to bring his focus back to his mountain of papers.

Seeing his embarrassment, Emma rose from her seat and took both of his hands in hers, forcing him to stand on his feet. He smiled sheepishly at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They began swaying slowly to the music, their feet barley moving.

Emma looked into his eyes for a moment, she would never be able to get over how beautiful they were, and how brightly they sparkled. Without a word, she smiled before tilting her head and placing a tender kiss to his lips.

Will's eyes winded slightly in surprise, somewhat shocked by her forwardness, but his lips quickly melted to hers. He moved his hands to carefully cradle her neck, gently moving his fingertips up and down the base of it.

Goose bumps formed on every inch of her skin at his simple touch, her mind became empty of all thoughts. She just let herself succumb to him, his touch, his lips, everything. Feeling a little more confident, she opened her mouth to let her tongue trace lightly along his bottom lip.

Will's muscles tensed at the feel of her tongue along his lip. He pulled away slowly, resting his forehead against hers, Emma bit her lip shyly and let her eyes wander to the tiled floor in sheer embarrassment.

Will smiled slightly at her cute and shy expression as he gently lifted her chin in order for their eyes to meet. "I love you." He breathed softly against her skin, as he gazed into her eyes.

"I love you too." She whispered back with a soft smile playing at her lips.

She moved her lips to his again and kissed him softly before looking into his eyes. They glinted with an unfamiliar sparkle, a deep, dark beautiful sparkle, one that she had never seen before.

Will brushed his hand against her cheek, moving a piece of hair from her face. That same dark glint was still haunting in his eyes. He brought his lips back to hers in a tender yet passionate kiss.

Emma smiled against his lips and out a soft moan. She slowly removed her hands from his neck and slid them down to play with the hem of his t-shirt.

Will tensed again, every muscle in his body complete frozen. He tore his lips slowly away from Emma's and lowered his eyes to hers again, searching for some kind of sign.

"I'm ready." She whispered lowly against the shell of his ear. "I want this."

He looked at her as she spoke those magic words that he had secretly been waiting to hear. Yes he was more than willing to wait for her, but he wanted more than anything to be with her, to hold her in his arms, to love her.

As he stood there looking in her eyes he could see the dark shadow of lust overtaking them. At that moment, he understood that she was in fact ready, that this was what she wanted, what they wanted. Without a word, he lifted her delicate frame into his strong arms and carried her to the bedroom.

Emma let out a small squeak of surprise as he lowered her to the mattress. She smiled brightly up at him as their eyes met.

He lowered his head and placed a soft kiss to her lips. His hands traveled to her arms, where he began drawing lazy circles with his fingertips.

She sighed into the kiss at his feather light touch and pulled him closer, encircling her arms around his neck. This was perfect; she was content to just stay like this forever.

She let out a soft whimper of disappointment as she felt him pull his lips away.

He looked intently down at her, as he moved his hands to fiddle with the hem of her tank top. His bright eyes questioning her, making sure that this was okay.

She shook her head eagerly back at him in response, throwing her arms above her head. It was almost as if she was begging him to touch her.

Will nodded with a small smile as his hands moved under her top, pushing the cotton fabric up just below her bust line. He heard a low breathless gasp escape Emma's lips as his nimble fingers came into contact with her smooth and delicate skin. Taking that as his cue, he then rid her body of the garment completely.

Emma felt her body burst into a heaping bundle of flames as her top quickly vanished, leaving her pale and freckled chest exposed to him. In shame of her body, she rapidly moved to cover herself, but Will was much quicker than she was.

"Don't you dare." He breathed huskily placing her hands back above her head, as he began kissing and nipping at the soft skin between her neck and shoulder,

She moaned loudly and tilted her head giving him more access, melting to the feeling of his soft hot lips working at her skin. The fire in her stomach was building, growing hotter and hotter with each passing second; she didn't just how much more of his teasing she could possibly take.

With a sudden burst of courage, and quite frankly and equal amount of frustration, she lifted her arms and pushed the tight t-shirt over his head. She practically ripped it from his body in her hurry to toss it to the floor.

She smirked and bit her lip shyly hearing a growl admit from Will's throat, as her carefully raked her fingernails along the taut and firm muscles of his tan chest.

Will closed his eyes letting out a loud sigh; he moved back up a little and opened his eyes again before kissing Emma hungrily. He began nipping at her bottom lip, begging for entrance to her mouth.

She smirked a little feeling his teeth nip at her lip desperately to which she gladly opened her mouth and began fighting him for dominance.

He moaned into her mouth, one hand coming up to tangle in her red curls, while the other began to dance along her thigh.

She roughly pulled her lips away from his and let out a shuttering breath, shaking slightly as she felt his hand inch higher and higher.

Will froze unsure if this was too much for her; he down looked at Emma as he hovered above her, his legs straddling her waist. He looked deeply into her eyes, and saw that they had grown very dark within the last few minutes.

Emma looked at him her eyes dark and glazed over with lust. She arched her back upward, her naked chest coming in contact with his.

"Please Will." She breathed in a slight whimper begging for him to continue. "Please….."

He nodded silently at her plea, his hands sliding up to remove the rest of her clothing. His eyes went wide seeing all of her before him.

"You're beautiful." He muttered lowering his head and placing kisses along the curve of her stomach. "So beautiful."

A shiver ran down her spine at his words, they made her want him all the more. She shifted beneath him and arched into him again.

At that point, Will knew that Emma was losing her patience with him. He let out a low moan at the feel of her hips slamming into his. "Emma." He called out softly letting his eyes roll back in his head.

For someone who was inexperienced she sure as hell knew just how to drive him absolutely crazy.

He sat up quickly riding himself of his boxers, and then reached over the bedside table as he tore at the foil of small package.

Within a mere matter of seconds, he hovered above her once again, his knee slid between her legs. He looked down at her, not waiting to move until he was absolutely sure that she was ready for this.

"I'm ready." She told him softly, just barely above a whisper as she placed a soft kiss to his lips. "Just please, go slow."

He nodded his head in agreement and stroked her cheek gently, before slowly and carefully pushing into her.

Emma let out a loud and strangled gasp, biting down hard on her lip as she adjusted to the feel of him. Her eyes shut tightly, her nails digging into the skin of Will's back.

"Emma…." He sighed loudly burying his face in the crook of her neck, as he fought his best to keep still until she said that she was ready for him to move.

"You can move now Will." She assured him, her words just barely above a whisper as tears were filling her eyes.

"I love you." He choked out, his lips grazing hers before he began to move. His hands balled into fists gripping the sheets as he worked to find a pace rhythm. He began by moving slowly, letting her get used to the pace and feel of it all.

After a few minutes, she got the hang of it and they began moving together as one, as a whole.

Loud shuddering gasps and sighs became only sounds to echo off the walls in the room, as they moved in unison and came together. Neither of them had ever felt so wanted, so loved, so complete.

They both fell back to earth, their name softly escaping each other's lips. Will collapsed on top of her, all of his body weight against her tiny frame.

"I love you, so much." She whispered softly in ear, playing with his curls as she fought to catch her breath.

"I love you too." He mumbled placing kisses to her shoulder as he shifted to hold her in his arms.

This was defiantly an amazing weekend so far.


End file.
